Syprios Militia
Overview The Syprios Militia is the planetary defense force of the agri-world Syprios. The force is comprised of conscripted soldiers who are from a largely agricultural background. They lack the professionalism of a true army of career soldiers such as Cadians or Elysians but make up for it with the zeal and ferocity they have when defending their homeland. Soldiers don't serve a long term unless they choose to as it is very rare that they ever see combat. They have been in very few battles but the ones they were engaged in they were instrumental to the success of allied forces. Many of the veterans of said battles are held in high regard by the rest of their home planets society. Battles The 12th Black Crusade M41.145 When warfare was engulfing the Imperium as the taint of chaos seeped across the galaxy the Syprios militia wasn't expecting to called upon to the fight due to the relative safety of their system (the Nerio Sector) and the local adeptus astartes the Tempered Souls but trouble would soon come to their home. A chaos fleet comprising of Black Legion, World Eaters, and many other chaos warbands entered their system with malicious intent. From the surface of the planet citizens could see the destruction of Gallius and soon began to panic. The militia was mobilized with haste to begin the defense of their world. They prepared their weapons while the Tempered Souls provided a distraction. Once ready the massive anti air cannons on the surface spewed shots into the sky ripping apart the enemy fleet. After a sustained hail of fire the enemy fleet eventually began to try invading the surface of the world to silence the guns. the Militia continued to fire in the invading force as they descended towards the surface. Once the majority of the enemies were down on the surface the Militia assisted the Tempered Souls residing on the planet to rid their home of the heretics. After several hours of warfare the heretics were effectively routed and the Militia was joyful to have won the battle with little losses (roughly twenty thousand). This was a monumental victory for the PDF as it was their first battle and it went much better than most have for similar forces. The event has been celebrated since and there is a mural on the planetary governor's place of the height of the battle. Composition General Information The force is roughly half a million strong with the majority of the soldiers being infantry due to the lack of mechanized war machines. To make up for this shortage of heavy armor the PDF relies on heavy weapons placed on the planet's surface. This makes them trained heavily towards ground warfare. However the few tanks in the PDF's possession are put to effective use when needed. They possess one thousand very crude tanks that were constructed on the planet shortly before the attack on their world during the 12th black crusade. These tanks are somewhat orkish in appearance with large flat riveted surfaces and crude weapons. These tanks are the equivalent of an chimera's level of protection (and size) but being armed with 152 mm main cannon and a top mounted 12.7 mm automatic gun as well as two side mounted heavy stubbers. Any other tanks in the armory are standard IG tanks but are most often in inoperable condition. There are next to nothing in the way of aircraft in the Syprios Militia's arsenal apart from any civilian ships that may be commandeered by the PDF. This is how most of any of the vehicles are acquired by the force if they are not gifted or created hastily as the tanks spoke of above. Formations Hive Defense Group - This group is the most common formation utilized by the Militia, and as its name would suggest it is used for the defense of cities. It consist of nothing but ten thousand bog standard militia men led by a captain (with a retinue of personal guards). This formation isn't very hard hitting on its own but when entrenched within a city and making use of stationary weapons is quiet troublesome for a invading group. The majority of the planet will be covered with these groups desperate to protect their cities. Attack Force - As the name would imply this is a offensive group used to seek and destroy. It consist fifty thousand standard militiamen, ten thousand "shot lobbers" (antitank soldiers), five hundred of the Syprios' model tank, ten captains, and any other vehicles that can be fitted with weaponry. This formation has only ever seen use when supported by allied forces, such as the Tempered Souls, so the effectiveness of it is questionable. Tactics The strategy of the force can be summed up as "spraying and praying" mixed with "duck and cover". In other words the force prefers to remain entrenched within their vital locations and siting back waiting for reinforcements. This has proven to be the best for them as they suffer great losses in a direct fight due to poor training and dated equipment. Soldier Roles Militia Soldier - The standard soldier of the PDF and usually the ones with the least knowledge of warfare. They make up a large majority of the formations and can be equated to the conscripts of of other regiments of the IG. "Shot Lobber" Anti-Tank Soldiers- the demo experts of the PDF and typically the longer serving members of the army. They are generally a small percentage of the Militia at any given time due to the extra training and more expensive resources required for them. Captain- The leaders of formations and the longest serving veterans of the PDF. They are the highest ranking members and the leading tacticians of the force (until allies arrive). Equipment The average Militia Soldier's Equipment - * Autogun * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Jacket * Bayonet * Autopistol * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) "Shot Lobbers" Equipment - * Autogun * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Armor (with helmet) * Bayonet * Three Disposable Anti-Tank Rockets * Four Land Mines * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) Captain's Equipment - * Autopistol * Officer's Saber (equivalent of ccw) * Pistol Belt * Flak Armor * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) Quotes Quotes of or about the Syprios Militia (feel free to add your own if you wish) By Category:Imperial Guard Regiments About Category:PDF Category:Battles